Aura Adventures: Reloaded
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Once more we enter a world inhabited by pretty much only Pokémon, learn through the eyes and experiences of a Shiny Riolu and her partner a more timid than usual Pichu along with all their friends as they uncover the secrets of the past and the future that was thought to be completely erased from the timeline. (OCs information in previous version)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to an Adventure...**

The small yellow furred mouse stared with wide eyes up at the tent like structure in front of her. Her triangular ears twitched as she paced in front of it and debated whether or not to go ahead and step over the grate. Finally she threw her hands up and declared to nobody in particular. "I refuse to be paralysed by this any longer!" She stepped forwards over the grate with a determined look fixed on her face and sparks flickering over her pink cheeks.

She jumped though when a voice rang out from somewhere far below the grating beneath her feet. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Pichu's. The footprint is Pichu's." she yelped and jumped back off the grate entire body shaking. Of course it wasn't fear that made her bow her head but embarrassment, she'd reacted negatively to it again.

"I thought that I could do it this time..." she mumbled hugging her arms to herself tears brewing behind the closed lids of her eyes. She shook her head and pulled out a strange stone with an odd pattern etched upon the top. "I thought that maybe if I held onto my personal treasure that it would be easier..." she sighed before tucking the stone away and turned to leave the guild. Her ears remained lowly pressed against her head even as she walked away from the area.

**To a world where only Pokémon live.**

**...join us...**

She kept walking through the village and down a winding trail. She ignored the feeling in her tummy of been followed even as she wiped one hand over her eyes and wondered whether it was worth it. She rose her head as she felt sand beneath her paws and realised that she was on a beach. She smiled happily and watched as out over the water bubbles floated by and reflected the serenity of the area. "This sight really never does fail to cheer me up..." she mused to herself even as she closed her eyes and began to reflect on the day.

Of course that was when she heard something, it seemed to be rather close to a moan. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the beach nervously, wary of the danger that had been growing recently and making it rather dangerous for those unable to protect themselves. When nothing jumped out at her she slowly relaxed and scanned the beach hoping to see what could have caused the noise. That soon became rather obvious, lying down in the sand further down the beach was a yellow furred jackal type of creature.

She jumped in shock, except that it didn't move. Without really thinking on it she ran over to the unconscious Pokémon and worriedly checked them over for any injuries. Had they been attacked possibly? What if the person who had done this was still around? The jackal looked much stranger than she currently was but still unconscious. She gulped and looked around fearful of any strange noises.

"Who?" the stranger asked eyes opening making the black markings on their face all the more mask like. "Oh, so who're you?" they asked rubbing their head as they looked around the beach.

"You're alright?" she asked causing the other to give a sly smirk before nodding their head. It was then that it seemed to realise something.

"Hey you talked!" they pointed at her in shock before noticing their fur covered paw. "Holy mother of..." looking in shock at their paw before shaking their head they winked. "Name's Tasha what about you?"

**Learn more about yourself like Tasha and her new buddy...**

"I'm Spark." she stated nervously rubbing the back of her head behind one ear.

**In an adventure in the world that we find ourselves in.**

Tasha smiled at the pichu as she stood from her sitting position. Spark smiled back at her before they both spoke at the same time and in synch. "Well... you don't seem to be too bad." She blinked even as Spark looked annoyed.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be my line?" the pichu asked crossing arms over the black fur on her chest. She grinned sheepishly at the other Pokémon even as they continued. "I mean, it's not that you don't seem nice. It's just that recently, more and more Pokémon have been growing vicious and attacking others for no reason." As Spark spoke she noticed a pair of purple Pokémon sneaking up behind her friend. Before they could do anything she was past spark and throwing one paw forwards towards the purple bat.

"Hey!" the bat flew just barely to the side and she glared at it with narrowed eyes, an aura flaring around her even if she had no knowledge of it. "Fine then... we have no time for you weaklings..." the bat stated flying off with it's friend even as she crossed her arms over her own chest and glared after them.

"So... is there any place that we could, I don't know... make a team?" she asked turning to the pichu behind her who stared at her with wide eyes. "I would be lost if I didn't know anyone..." she admitted with a sheepish grin. "Please..."

"Yeah, up the hill. The Wigglytuff Guild! Just follow me!" Spark stated. She nodded her head and followed happily after the small yellow Pokémon perhaps she could find out where exactly she was after all. That didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun though.

**You'll probably get more than you bargained for. Welcome to the world of PMD. Make many new friends and discoveries as you follow us.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own Tasha the Riolu and Spark the Pichu.**_

_**Once again, this is still my first attempt at a MD story... now I have a bit more of an idea of what the hell I'm doing and where I'm going I'll be able to write it out a little bit easier... if people are wondering about the rewrite, well that's just to get the sequence of events a little bit clearer... and of course to dig a little bit into who the characters are...**_

_**A note on Teams: I have accepted them, but I've forgotten who I PM'd my acceptance to... so if I use your team I shall PM you when I post the chapter that they appear in... just to let you know that "Yes I accepted your team!" I'm sorry for anyone who's become confused due to this.**_


	2. The Guild

Tasha smiled as they raced up the hill to a strange pink tent like building. She noticed that Spark slowed the closer that they got to the building and slowed down herself in order to keep the pace. She smiled at the pichu who looked up at her in shock even as they pulled to a full stop in front of the building. _'This place... It seems, it seems familiar somehow...' _Tasha thought before she shook her head to clear it and watched Spark as the pichu shook with fear or anticipation and stepped forwards onto a grill. _'What's with the grill?' _she wondered even as she got her answer.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Pichu's. The footprint is Pichu's." She jumped at the loudness of the words and watched as Spark shook even more. "You may enter... Wait there is..." before the voice could finish she jumped forwards and Spark jumped off and allowed her to claim the place over the grate.

_'It has a draft...' _she thought in amusement even as the voice rung out again.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is... The footprint is... Maybe Riolu's? Maybe Riolu's?" the voice seemed to be stumbling over her footprint and she felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her head. Surly she wasn't that rare around here was she?

"WHAT MAYBE? THAT'S PRETTY CRUMMY DIGLET! IT'S YOUR JOB TO CHECK THE FOOTPRINTS OF VISITING POKÉMON ISN'T IT?" The newer and much louder voice caused both of the girls to jump and Tasha flung one hand over her chest in an attempt to calm down afterwards even as Diglet seemed to reply.

"Well I don't know what I don't know..." she sighed, but the excuse certainly rang true, even if it probably annoyed anyone who happened to hear it. She shook her head the droopy ear like thinks on the side of it flapping in the air as she did so.

"WELL YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE BAD! GOOD ENOUH! YOU MAY ENTER!" she was quickly growing tired of that voice. She barely raised an eye as the grate over the entrance raised with a shuddering clang and rattle as it disappeared into the open maw of the tent. Spark jumped from where she was standing and looked about ready to disappear back down the hill so she reached an arm out and caught the Pichu before they could do so.

"Well come on then Spark! Let's go sign up!" she stated with a smirk across her muzzle before pulling the Pichu into the tent and down the ladder. "I wonder who's holding the bottom of this... maybe a builder called Bob!" she mused aloud ignoring Spark's confused look from below her even as they finally exited onto what she assumed was the first floor of the guild. "Whoa... it's much bigger than I thought that it would be..." she looked around with wide eyes taking in everything that she could.

"You're the two that came in right!" the only reason that she squeaked was because she hadn't expected it, no other reason, it wasn't that she was scared or anything. She jumped around throwing out one palm and missed the bird with a musical note head and tail completely. "Watch It!" they shouted at her feathers puffed up in anger. "Well anyway, we don't want your advertising or poles! Good Day!" with that said the Chatot spun around to leave, before he could get out of sight though Spark shouted after him.

"We wish to join the guild!" considering what she knew of the Pichu beside her she was honestly surprised. The surprise that reflected on her face was echoed across the Chatot's one as well but both quickly composed themselves, although for different reasons.

_'T-they want to make a team? But the training is so hard, surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away is evidence of this fact!' _Chatot thought as he looked between the riolu and pichu, both of whom wore their own expressions. The pichu with a determined glint in her ears even while her ears flattened ever so slightly. The riolu on the other hand seemed bored with the whole situation and looked casually around the room, below that though he could tell that the shiny Pokémon was judging everything around her and making notes for the future. "Very well then!" he flapped his wings and brought their attention back to him. "Follow me to the Guildmaster so we can get you all signed up then." he spun around and flew off after that expecting them both to follow right after him.

Tasha paused as they finally entered the lowest floor of the guild, the last floor. _'T-this feeling?! I know this place!' _she shook her head and looked around, it was definitely familiar, it felt like she was finally coming home. She noted that a nearby purple frog Pokémon, a Crogunk was giving her some odd glances, but she couldn't help it, she felt like she should have known more about this place. _'Home... I'm home!' _ As she came back from her reverie she had to race to catch up with the group. "Hold on! Spark, Mr Chatot! Wait for me!" she called.

"What took you so long!" She blinked as Chatot glared at her before shrugging and mumbling an apology that he didn't seem to take any notice of before he turned and spoke to a door in front of them. "It's me, Chatot. We're coming in!"

Spark looked at her with a perplexed expression and she simply shrugged. _'What a weirdo...' _As the door opened she simply stepped through after Chatot with Spark right behind her, almost hesitantly hiding behind her as though afraid of who they might meet. She looked at the pink Pokémon in front of them and took a deep breath. "Hello! We would like to join this guild!" she spoke clearly with one hand on her chest while Spark stared around the room with wide eyes and Chatot stood to the side judging them both it seemed. "Uh... Guildmaster?" she blinked when the Wigglytuff didn't respond before looking at Spark who shrugged. _'Okay, this is just too weird... he's not even-'_

"Hiya!" the sheer unexpectedness of the Guildmaster suddenly turning to face them had both girls jump, Tasha snapping to attention and throwing a hasty salute that she had no clue the origins of. "I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff! What's your team name?" the Wigglytuff blinked at them both with a huge smile on his face and Tasha relaxed realising that really he was harmless, if not a little bit shocking.

_'Seriously... What kind of place is this? Team Name huh? I know!' _Both Tasha and Spark seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time and in synch they explained who they were. "That's simple! We're Team Aura! The Exploration Team dedicated to find out about your true self!" they both blinked and looked at each other before Spark's ears flickered and Tasha growled. "That Was My Line!"

"Registering, registering, All Registered! YOOMTAH!" There was a brief bright flash of light that left both Tasha and Spark dazed momentarily and rather silent as the Guildmaster continued. "Welcome Team Aura. Now you are officially recognised by the Guild as an official Exploration Team!"

"Alright!" Tasha and Spark both shouted with Tasha throwing one paw up into the air excited and gleeful about been part of an Exploration Team, although she didn't recall why she'd joined it in the first place or why they were here, it certainly sounded like something to celebrate to here. "We're an official Exploration Team!" she grinned at the pichu beside her who rolled their eyes and shook their head with a slight smirk on their face.

It was only when Chatot handed her a bag that she halted. It slipped easily over her shoulder and was light to carry around but it quite plainly confused her. The pichu that she was with though, their eyes lit right up and even seemed to sparkle as she opened the bag to have a look at what they had gotten. _'A map? Badges for each of us including a spare one?' _a dazed look crossed her face and she wondered aloud. "What is this stuff? I mean I understand the badges, but the rest?" she blinked as the pichu beside her laughed gleefully in amusement.

"Oh Tasha! It's a Wonder Map, it'll show us the places we've been to before, thus allowing for easier exploration. The Treasure Bag, that's for storing any items that we may collect for later use, it also has a pocket for storing money if it's needed." Spark explained to her and she nodded her head, wondering where the name Spark came from in her mind. "I'm pretty sure that the Treasure Bag should also have some beginner items in there as well..." Spark stated one paw on her chin as she took the bag from Tasha and opened a separate pocket. "Yep, see here, it's a Joy Ribbon!" she pulled out the ribbon and showed it to the riolu. "It gives you experience when you take damage in a fight, and this!" she pulled out a yellow bow from within the Treasure Bag "This, is a Yellow Bow. It gives higher stat changes to people with an energetic yellow aura!"

"Well that must mean that you two are special indeed!" the Guildmaster's words caused both of them to look up at the Wigglytuff. "Welcome Team Aura, now off to bed with you. You'll need a good nights rest to make the Guild proud!"

"Yes Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" They both shouted Tasha throwing on a salute as they walked out of the room reading to rest and recover for the next day.

* * *

Later That Night...

Tasha remained staring up at the ceiling unable to shake the feeling of finally having returned home after a long time. Or the feeling of familiarity to many of the strangers that she'd met that day, especially when it came to Spark. _'I'm supposed to be a human though... I know that, it's an instinct, then how? And why do I feel like I know this place, as though this is or was my home once before. Ugh... I don't understand any of this... maybe I should sleep... yeah sleep will make things clearer...'_

_'Who are you Tasha?' _Spark wondered watching her partner as they traced patterns in the air with their paws. _'What secrets were in your past? Will they hurt me? Or is it more likely that the secrets in my past will hurt you?' _she closed her eyes and tried to banish the memories that rushed up ready to consume her if she allowed them _'No... I won't let it happen again! There is no way that he'll find me here, and if he does, well I'm sure that Tasha will stand by me, even if she is rather strange.' _she yawned and opened her eyes to check on her partner one last time, before she curled up into an even tighter ball, tail just below her nose and closed her eyes ready to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"WAKE UP!" Tasha was sprung from the realm of dreams and fuzzy recollections of the past by an obnoxious and sudden sound that caused her to instantly spring to attention throwing a salute with one arm and struggling to keep herself balanced and straight.

"It wasn't me this time sir! But I swear that I'll find out who stole the last cookie Vice Admiral Jules!" she shouted only vaguely aware of what Spark was doing on the nest-like bed beside her. "Wait... you're not the Vice Admiral..." she trailed off and stared at the Pokémon in front of her, a Loudred.

"WHY IS YOUR PARTNER STILL ASLEEP? I AM LOUDRED, A FELLOW APPRENTICE OF THE GUILD! NOW WAKE UP YOUR PARTNER!" He shuddered as she watched. "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! THAT'S ONE SCARY SCENE!" he shivered again and Tasha found herself looking around nervously sure that something was about to jump out at her. "NOW WAKE UP YOUR PARTNER ROOKIE!" she blinked as Loudred disappeared while trying to work out where she was, and how she got there.

_'Apprentice... But I haven't been that rank for... Wait a second? Guild? Where am I again... hang on, he said something about been late!' _she frantically searched her mind for answers before turning and staring at her still sleeping partner on their bed of hay. "Spark! We're going to be LATE!" She pulled the pichu up and dragged them through the halls her aura sensory ear type things hovering in the air as she sped up. _'Sheesh, how many rooms does this place have? Almost more than... than... that what?' _she shook her head as they skidded to a stop in the briefing room.

Spark blinked several times rather stunned by how swiftly they had moved and unsure of how to respond to the event as her friend panted by her side. "YOU'RE LATE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Loudred proved his incompetence by causing all of the other guild members to wince and cover their ears while cowering away from him.

Tasha noted that an Eevee and Chimchar pair behind Loudred were both glaring with fire in their eyes at the Pokémon's back. "Well I wouldn't have taken so long Apprentice, if you hadn't distracted me and made me wonder about the last Cookie. I'm sorry Chatot Sir! Been late won't happen again Sir!" she declared throwing a salute to the musical note bird that while hasty was definitely not rough. Spark blinked before hurriedly doing the same, if only to not seem out of place beside Tasha.

"It's time for the morning briefing. Guildmaster, the entire Guild is gathered and waiting for your address." Chatot smiled at the door as it opened and out stepped the Guildmaster with his eyes wide and staring. Tasha stared, the way that the Guildmaster's aura remained kind of static, he was asleep. She covered her mouth with one paw to stifle the laughter that rose in her belly, it was not proper to laugh at the commanding officer.

"ZZZ ZZZ snorfle ZZZ" The Guildmaster's words were complete nonsense, mostly because he was still asleep. A lot of the other Apprentices around both Tasha and Spark began to talk in hushed whispers among themselves and Spark rubbed one paw over her eyes and yawned, probably agreeing with the sleep talk more than she let on. Tasha allowed a smile to spread over her face even as she looked down at the dirt floor and tried not to allow herself to laugh.

She ignored Chatot's following words and instead observed as everyone else in the Guild began the morning cheer, committing as much of the cheer as possible to her severely fractured memory.

"ONE, DON'T SHIRK WORK!"

"TWO, RUN AWAY AND PAY!"

"THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" the cheers rang in both Tasha and Spark's ears and definitely work them both up the rest of the way as they both looked at each other and nodded making a silent promise to do their best no matter what happened.

"Okay Pokémon! Let's get to work!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted the word, even Tasha and Spark, the former of whom threw a salute while saying the word and stood rather rigidly compared to Spark who jumped up in the air and grinned widely along with most of the rest of the guild. As everyone quickly dispersed afterwards to do their work Tasha and Spark both found themselves simply standing there unsure of what to actually do.

"So now what?" Tasha looked at her partner and shrugged indicating that she had no idea before her eyes lit up.

"I know! We should ask Admiral Chatot!" She grinned at her partner who stared blankly at her. "What? He seems to be the one in the know around here Spark!" she shrugged and the Pichu slapped a paw on their face before seemingly agreeing with her. "Hey Admiral Chatot Sir!" she ran over to the Music note bird and skidded to a stop in front of him, throwing a salute and maintaining it the whole time she spoke. "We have no idea what we're supposed to be doing at this particular time Sir! What is our first mission sir?"

Chatot sighed at their actions before a glint entered his eyes. "Follow me you two!" he hopped off and both Tasha and Spark followed closely behind him much to his surprise, and just a little touch of pride that they acted so promptly. "Ahh here we go!" he stopped in front of one of the two bill boards on the wall, the one on the left in fact. "This one should be easy enough for you to start with!" he stated picking a letter off of the board and handing it to Spark who looked rather excited to finally be exploring.

"Okay then!" Spark grinned at the letter in her paws. "Let's see what..." she trailed off, paled and threw it away. "Ahh... that one's been completed already..." she stared rubbing the back of her head and ignoring the look that Tasha gave her "Why don't you pick a different one for us Chatot?" she laughed nervously and tried desperately to keep any traces of remaining fear from her face and posture. Chatot looked right at her and she squirmed momentarily under his gaze before he seemed to be satisfied that she wasn't a danger and picked another mission for them to try. "Okay, here we go then..." Spark took several deep breaths before reading the contents of the note out aloud "Hello kind explorers who are reading this, I'm Spoink. My prized pearl was stolen I don't feel comfortable without it on top of my head, but I heard that it has been seen in a rocky bluff, but I could never go to a place so dangerous so kind explorers could you please get my pearl back for me sincerely Spoink." She blinked and then slowly read it again but quieter and to herself in confusion.

Tasha smiled though, it seemed to be simple enough, and a rather easy to do kind of mission as well. All they would need to do would be to find the correct bluff, explore it for a while, take out any enemy units who attempted to stop them and retrieve the lost item. Easy, although by the way that Spark was beginning to frown it was obvious that events were not going to be as simple as she wanted them to be. _'Oh come on, we get a perfect training mission and Spark's going to mess it up... great...' _she though slamming one paw over her face as the inevitable happened.

"We're been sent to find an ITEM THAT SOMEBODY DROPPED?" Spark's teeth glinted in the light and sparks danced around her as she glared at Chatot. "This... this is insulting!" she growled and her ears pressed down on her head "I want to explore new places, to find treasure and eventually become famous! This is NOTHING!" She waved one arm around and almost dropped the letter that Tasha caught before glaring at her partner. "No uncharted territories, no new discoveries or earth shattering revelations! Just AN ITEM THAT SOMEBODY DROPPED!" Her eyes seemed to glow red and Tasha began to roll her own.

"Spark calm down!" Tasha's voice was cold and slowly the Pichu looked up at her partner unsure of why her voice had changed. "Admiral Chatot assigned us this mission simply to test us. It's a way of gauging our current skill level and thus our use to the guild." a smirk stretched across her face as she turned away from Spark. "And besides, it's rather simple in it's nature, thus perfect for this sort of thing, perfect for testing new arrivals, the beginners!"

"Oh... okay" Spark rubbed the back of her head unsure of how to respond. "I would still rather just explore though..." she mumbled as Tasha turned to face Chatot again and gave a salute to the Pokémon.

"We'll get to work Admiral Chatot and do this mission to the best of our ability in reflection of the Guild!" she grinned and winked at the Pokémon.

"Right..." he seemed to be rather stunned and that caused both girls to give small smirks to one another. "Well then, Why are you still here? Off to work with you!"

"HOORAY!" Both Tasha and Spark cheered before running off to get to their new job as members of the guild.

* * *

That cheer quickly ended as they made their way through the dungeon and at the end of it Tasha stood at the edge of a cliff, holding Spark as the pichu reached for their objective with a focused and determined look quite fixed on her face, tongue just barely poking out.

_'Well it was easy enough to find it and get here... the whole thing was easy as I expected that it would be. The catch...' _Tasha yelped as she was almost dragged over the edge and Spark had to grip the opposite cliff to keep them both from tumbling into the abyss. _'Of course the stupid pearl would be on an outcropping over a freaking cliff!' _Tasha grit her teeth together and carefully backed away from the edge as Spark manoeuvred herself with the Riolu and reached once more for the pearl just barely falling short of grabbing it.

"Nearly there... just a little further... Tasha! I don't suppose you could get a little closer to the edge so that I can grab this could you?"

"Are you CRAZY! I'm already close enough to the edge... any closer and we'll be over! You can't be sure of that!"

"Sure I'm sure, just a little bit closer! Please Tasha, trust me on this one!"

Tasha froze briefly, the words echoed in her mind 'Please Tasha, trust me on this one!' she didn't really understand why that one sentence unsettled her but she gulped and slowly inched forwards closer to the edge. "Okay. I hope that you know what you're doing Spark!" Water dripped down the walls around them and it was hard for her to maintain her balance on the slippery stone beneath her feet as Spark desperately grasped for the pearl in front of her and eventually caught a hold of it. "You got it?"

"I've got it!" Spark grinned "Now move back slowly, you don't want to slip and fall now do you?" the sheer cheekiness in the tone made Tasha growl and yank the Pichu back onto the more solid ground before bopping her on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Spark rubbed her head and glared up at her partner quite annoyed by the hit.

"I can't believe you... that was seriously stupid Spark!" Tasha waved her arms in the air and glared down at her shorter partner who's ears dropped at her angry tone. "Never do that again, next time we'll just have to work out a safer way okay!" She smiled at the Pichu and ruffled their headfur before plucking the Pearl from Spark's grip and placing it in the Treasure Bag. "Never again am I going to take good solid ground for granted... I trust that you won't either will you Spark?" the Pichu rapidly shook their head and she smirked. "Now come on, let's go... Your Joy Ribbon is still secure right?"

"Yeah it is!" Spark tugged at the ribbon around her neck "I'm rather glad of that, I highly doubt that we would have made it this far if I didn't have it..." she trailed off and her ears twitched, she could've sworn that she'd heard something. Shaking it off as hearing things she smiled up at Tasha. "Okay, so now, now I suppose we should get back to the guild and deliver the pearl back to Spoink then!"

"Yeah, Let's go then!" Tasha turned to leave, but before either of them could take a single step a scream pierced the silence of the cave. Spinning around forgotten training kicked in and Tasha was down on the ground in an instant, one front paw against the ground to give her leverage and the other across her chest, eyes scanning the area for any danger. Finding none she was soon back on her feet and ignoring Spark's confused look. "I have no idea what that was, but it wasn't good news!" her teeth were bared as her sensors twitched and she felt the dark aura that seemed to simply float around in the air around them.

"W-who was that?" Spark asked tugging on her arm and she looked at the Pichu before smiling. Before she could actually say anything though yet another scream shattered the stillness of the air and caused her to spin around fists at the ready even as words echoed around them.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!"

Her eyes widened and before Spark could say anything or do anything she had disappeared further down the bluff and into a cave that was just barely connected to the Bluff.

* * *

_**A/N: Of course I'm going to use the same freaking cliff-hanger ending... it just wouldn't be the same story if I changed it too much... although now I am adding in some hints of where Tasha came from and how she treats those around her and judges things via importance... Forgotten Memories that are raising themselves via muscle memory and pretty much instinctive reactions to the events that are happening around her.**_

_**I'm sorry if things are still a bit confusing, but generally the early chapters of anything are and will be until they're smoothed out... also Trainer Bubbles... I kind of Cameoed your team here... I mean I did say that I wasn't taking Anonymous ones... but I felt kind of guilty about it... so yeah, Pokepals will get several cameos throughout... if you're still reading, well I hope this appeases you with it...**_


	3. To The Rescue!

She didn't think as she ran through the twisted tunnels. Many of them dripped with water or were overflowed but she didn't care. All she knew was that someone was in trouble, in danger and it was her job to rescue them, consequences be damned. She growled and punched through yet another boulder obstacle and jumped over several random mook like Pokémon that attempted to swarm and overpower her via sheer numbers.

She was like a demon as she acted via pure instinct and fluidly dodged the barrage of water streams thrown her way, before hurtling forwards and knocking down her opponents using a flat palm thrust forwards at super high speeds. She growled and spun around aura flaring around her as she ran down the tunnel and delivered swift vengeance to any who tried to stop her from reaching her goal.

Instincts and forgotten training obviously drove her actions as her movements were fluid, unflinching and never hesitant when she acting in battle or continued forwards. She barely even registered any of her partner's actions, only acknowledging that they did exist and were helping her to accomplish her rescue mission. She dodged yet another blast of water, this time from a strange blue and white otter with a shell on it's stomach. She growled and shot forwards hurtling her palm at it and throwing it through the air.

She watched with barely any emotion as Spark short forwards at it with electricity crackling around her body even as she struck the unfortunate creature. She jumped up and kicked a small puppy type Pokémon from the air as it hurtled at her before dodging it's next tackle aimed at her and spinning around to hit it with her palm. She sniffed the air momentarily before grinning and darting forwards, the ground becoming less wet the deeper that they made it and drying up and becoming more dusty and crumbling underfoot in some places.

She loved the feeling that she got from this place, a feeling of mystery and adventure. But right at that moment she had a mission, exploration could wait, mission first. She quickly dodged another surprise attack as her partner shot electricity at the Lillipup that had attempted to blind side of them and she sighed. "Such rank amateurs..." and shook her head while Spark stared in horror at her. "It's almost sad... but they're obviously not prepared for anyone coming down here... now come on! Our target is..." before she could finish fire flared up blocking the path in front of them and they were both forced to skid to a stop as she looked around angrily for the origin of the flames.

She glared at the three strangers who appeared to face them. A small red-orange and black pig, a green and slightly yellow grass snake and the same blue and white otter creature from earlier in the dungeon. She growled as all three stepped forwards and the pig spat several embers at them which she swiftly dodged while Spark yelped and jumped to the side the other way.

"W-Who are you?" Spark asked while she pushed her arms out in a defensive position as though shielding someone who was behind her.

"Us..."

"Team Starters!" the growl was completely unexpected by everyone else in the area while her eyes narrowed on the three Pokémon Outlaws. Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig. Aura flared around her as she stalked forwards purpose in her stride "A team of no-good dirty outlaws looking to make a quick Poké by picking on those who're weaker than them and unable to fight back!" she had no idea where her mind was supplying the information from, but obviously it was correct by the way the Outlaws froze up and all instantly glared at her for speaking. "Well, we're not targets that's for sure!" her cockiness was on full force as a smirk crossed her muzzle "We're Team Aura! The Exploration team dedicated to finding your True Self!" she grinned and pulled one paw in front of her face making it into a fist.

"Why you little!" Snivy's eyes flashed in anger and the Pokémon instantly created a ball of green energy in front of themselves and shot it directly at her but she nimbly ducked under it and then sped right towards her and knocked her backwards through her own team mates fire attack that had been hurtled towards Spark who was currently half way up a wall with electricity sparking around their body. She smirked and dodged Oshawott as he attempted to pin her down. "You little runt how dare you!" Snivy screamed in rage and launched right at her throwing her backwards into the wall behind the battlers.

Spark froze seeing her partner and leader get knocked away that easily by an unknown enemy. She gulped and quickly jumped back away from all the flames that Tepig was throwing at her but was caught completely off guard by Oshawott's follow up attack and a water scalchop to the face tossing her backwards and almost over an unexpected cliff. She just barely managed to skid to a stop at the edge and glared at her three opponents through a haze of red.

She growled and felt a familiar energy spread all through her body before she launched herself forwards to the closest of the Outlaws, it happened to be Tepig that she struck, her tail becoming solid and made of iron as she swung her body around swiftly and threw him into a wall before she dodged several more attacks from both vines and blasts of water. She grinned and danced around the battle field before electricity crackled around her and she hurtled towards Oshawott ready to put him out of the battle.

Tasha slowly opened her eyes and shook her head, annoyed that she'd been temporally removed from the fight, she watched as Spark sped towards Oshawott before leaping in herself to rescue her partner from Tepig's flame and knocked the fire pig into Snivy who glared up at her from their place on the ground. "Not so tough are you?" she taunted before jumping backwards and dodging a blast of water from Oshawott, who had no extra time to launch a second as Spark finally managed to speed into the water element Pokémon and remove him from the battle permanently.

Spark grinned as she landed beside Tasha who nodded at her. "Yeah, because we're totally showing you how it's done!" she grinned as Snivy and Tepig stood across from them with matching glares on their faces. Both sides were just as banged up and damaged as the other, except that neither was going to back down, not at this point, not beside a cliff and not while they both had clear goals. Tasha and Spark both looked at each other smirks crossing their faces before Tasha gave one quick nod before disappearing in a blur.

She took a deep breath and allowed her aura to flow through the area and feel any one else who was around. Soon it fixed on Snivy and Tepig and she smirked before hurtling into Snivy and knocking the Pokémon's attack off target from her partner who immediately dived to attack Tepig behind her. "You. Shall. Not. Defeat. Me! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SNIVY!" Snivy glared at her with eyes blazing and leaves swirling in a tornado around them. Before she could dodge out of the way the tornado of leaves slammed into her and threw her backwards and she skidded barely upright across the floor stopping just before falling over the cliff.

She raised her head and smirked "Just you try that again bitch!" she jumped quickly and dodged the vines that tried to slam her around some more before spinning through the air and landing a kick to the side of Snivy's head and slamming the grass type into the wall and knocking them out cold. She grinned before turning to see if Spark needed any help finishing off her opponent. Which the Pichu didn't as they slammed their tail made from iron into the Tepig and sent it careening into the wall where they fell unconscious just like the other two members of their team. "Well and that is that." She stated dusting off her paws and grinning at her partner.

They both smiled at each other before high pawing and staring at the outlaws. "So... do we have anything to tie them up with?" Spark asked and Tasha shrugged.

"No... not that I know of..." she shook her head and then marched right past the criminals and through the final tunnel into a wider cave. Clinging to the roof of the cave from a stalactite was a small green dinosaur like Pokémon that had tusks poking from its mouth and a rather tall horn on the back of it's head that closer resembled a fin really. "Hey you! Axew!" she waved at the small Pokémon that stared down at her with wide eyes as he clung to the stalactite that kept him from falling down into the cliff and possibly to his death.

She frowned and judged the distance as carefully as she could before shaking her head. It was way too far, she needed a different idea of how to reach him to rescue him from the precarious position that he was in. She found herself wanting a plane so that she could pilot it up and below him to allow him to drop in behind her and then she could easily land it down on the ground safe and sound. _'Wait... how do I know how to fly a plane? How do I even know what a plane is?' _she shook her head, nothing more than wistful thinking obviously.

Spark ran in behind her and stared up at the Axew before looking at her unsure of how to proceed. "Okay, so now what? Do you have any ideas stranger?" Spark shrugged and looked up once more at the Axew before shuddering and looked away just as quickly trying to prevent drawing attention to herself in the situation and instead focusing completely on Tasha beside her.

"Y-you're supposed to be the ones r-rescuing me..." the tremble in his voice gave her pause and Spark's ears flattened against the Pichu's head before they turned to her. Tasha though was already back in her other world and focused completely on the mission and the objectives laid out in front of them. The problem was of course the cliff, the solution to bypass it some how.

She found herself grinning and dashed towards the wall speeding as swiftly as possible across the surface area of the wall her speed keeping her upright and allowing her to run on the wall. She ignored the startled gasps that her partner and priority gave focusing more and more on the mission and jumping over obstacles on the wall until she found a point directly parallel to the stalactite that the Axew was hanging from.

Launching herself from the wall in a fairly risky and daring move she aimed towards the Axew and pulled him from the stalactite as she used it to change directions and land easily back on the firm and solid ground in front of Spark who's jaw hung open in complete stunned shock as the Pichu stared at her unable to comprehend exactly how much her partner had changed in the last few moments. She smirked before allowing the smirk to drop and instead winked at Spark.

"So we done here now?" she grinned and casually waved her arms in the air looked around and crossed her arms over her chest. Spark slammed one paw on her face and she laughed in amusement at the Pichu's antics. "Oh come on, you've got to admit that this has been one packed day... not to mention that was pretty cool... so mission over right?" she winked with a grin on her face and Spark shook their head at her antics.

"You are crazy yourself!" Spark stated and she smirked at the Pichu. "I mean what was that? You just ran up the wall and then launched yourself at Axew to rescue him from clinging to the roof!" she glared at Tasha who didn't lose any of her cockiness or pride, if anything the Riolu seemed to be all the more pleased by that. "You-You! This is completely nuts! Why did I agree to been your team mate again?"

"Because you know that you love me!" Tasha teased causing Spark's ear to twitch before the pichu launched themselves at her and knocked her over onto the ground and began to tickle her into submission. "Oh come on... S-stop... Ple-please... stawp!" she began to laugh even as Spark also began to laugh leaving one very confused Axew to the side watching them both make complete fools of themselves and of course of Exploration Teams as well.

"So, thanks for rescuing me." they were both bought back to reality by the quite voice from the Axew. "Who are you guys?" he asked tilting his head and Tasha leapt straight up standing tall and rigid with a smirk.

"Us? We're Team Aura of course." she winked "The Exploration Team, we're dedicated to discovering your true self!" she smiled at him with a single out stretched palm in his direction. The Axew stared at her unsure what to say about the turn of events that she'd pretty much just handed to him. "Oh, or do you mean who we are as in members?" she blinked at him unsure of whether to expand on that or not.

"I'm Spark, Spark the Pichu!" Spark stated before she could say anything "The doofus who's actually a genius is Tasha the Riolu." Spark pointed absently at her and she frowned.

"Well my name's Fang, Fang the Littlest Axew. My mother runs the Haxorus Guild." he smiled at them both and Spark frowned while she smiled widely. "Uh... just out of curiosity but did you happen to meet-"

"Team Starters, yeah we dealt with them... they were nothing but pretenders anyway. Not to mention that they never really raised themselves past the Chief Petty Officer Rank..." she waved them off not really understanding where she was pulling the ranking system from just understanding that it worked in the context of the situation. "Besides... I outranked them, both as a member of the Wigglytuff's Guild and a Lieutenant Junior Grade." she smiled proudly before frowning and then shrugging.

"So anyway, I suppose that we should be getting going then..." Spark rubbed the back of her head and watched her partner from the corner of her eye wary of what the riolu might come up with next. "We really need to report back to Chatot and return Spoink's pearl to the guild and collect our reward..."

"Hey, My mother would want to reward you for rescuing me as well you know!" Fang snapped at both of them and they stared at him. "I mean come on. I've been down here for ages trapped by those jerks..." he rubbed the back of his head and Tasha narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's impossible!" she declared crossing her arms across her chest and looking at him very closely. "The longest you could have officially been down here would be four hours! Not ages!" she smirked and grinned rather pleased with herself for knowing that information while Spark sighed and slammed a paw to the face. "Anyway, I don't suppose that it could hurt to meet your mother, and get a reward for your rescue..." she tugged absently on the yellow bow around her neck before smiling at the Axew in a kind of nervous way.

"Well then... Here we go again I guess!" Spark sighed and followed after the two as they began to walk down yet another side tunnel or passage, she really was glad for the Wonder Map's existence at this point.

* * *

"Take this!" Spark's thundershock shot through the air striking their latest foe in a long line of random encounters, this time it was simply a lillipup. The whole journey had quickly become tedious since Fang was quite obviously rather lost and had no idea of the way out of the dungeon and back to his home base. Even Tasha was obviously getting ready to give up and turn back around to simply go back home to the Wigglytuff Guild.

Of course with how stubborn all three were none of them were even close to admitting that they'd pretty much given up, thus they kept marching through the tunnels and going around in circles easily defeating many of the foes that they ran into, Tasha turning her battles into more of a series of dances with fluid dodging and attacking that looked much like it was choreographed as a planned performance that they were only just seeing. All of which had done nothing to lower the ego that the silly shiny was gaining from all of this.

Of course, they were also all enjoying themselves immensely with all the training and exploring that they were doing with one another. Spark's Joy Ribbon had allowed her to gain a lot more experience in such a short amount of time and Tasha was mainly still standing due to her Yellow Bow, which seemed to shine with her aura when she moved and unleashed her attacks. Fang had even been given an item of his own to utilise, a Pecha Scarf that they'd stumbled upon earlier but had absolutely no use for in the grand scheme of things, so they'd given it too the Axew who certainly seemed to be happy about receiving such a gift from them as they adventured.

Tasha jumped up and spun around, flinging her palm into a Patrat and sending it rapidly in Fang's direction. Fang quickly dodged the flying body before spinning around and biting down on the Patrat causing it to lose it's remaining energy and faint, allowing them to continue on unhindered. Of course they just couldn't catch a break as a purple furred cat leapt from the shadows and attacked Spark sending the Pichu flying into the wall and hitting it with a terrifying crunch sound. Fang instantly froze and stared between the Purrloin and Pichu unsure what to do.

Tasha had the complete opposite reaction of course and instantly leapt to the defence of her first friend in this new world, she pounded the Purloin into the wall and gave it a few extra kicks to make sure that it would stay down and glared as angrily as she could at the shaking feline Pokémon, which was emphasised by her aura glowing around her in a yellow-blue flame echoing her anger in a rather terrifying yet awe inspiring display to anyone who happened to be observing the event from a distance, or simply stumbling onto the scene.

She growled her sensor ears as she'd grown to call them raising as her eyes began to glow a dark red, Fang had to back away and he stood defending Spark's limp body and watched in morbid fascination as Tasha went from a rather sweet if cocky riolu with a partial military type attitude to a complete monster with no source of mercy or honour. She completely obliterated the poor Purrloin who had harmed Spark and many of the other Pokémon that attempted to get past her to harm either Spark or him. The whole time her aura was on full display and her eyes were glowing that dark red that seemed to fill the air itself with fear and heat the area until the damp was refreshing in the absence of her overbearing presence.

After a while she calmed down and looked with a clinical eye upon the destruction and havok that she'd wrought while enraged. With a shrug she sat down and stared at her team mates. Spark remained unconscious while Fang regarded her with fear that he usually regarded the more hardened outlaws with, such as Darkrai the guy who'd attempted to cause Temporal Tower's collapse a few years previous and of course the ever present Aztec Outlaws Guild which had been growing in notoriety in the previous years. She plainly ignored him resting her head back on the wall behind her and considering the consequences of her actions, although honestly she had no idea what had even gotten into her for her to be able to actually do what she'd just done.

_'What was that?' _she stared at her paws as though she couldn't understand that it was her who had done the horrific damage that she could see around her. The completely destroyed and broken bodies of numerous Pokémon and an almost complete redecoration of the tunnel, it was pretty unrecognisable from earlier, with less pools of water, but more water dripping down from the ceiling and rolling down the walls. It was kind of soothing against her back.

She rose her head and met Fang's eye, he was scared of her and protecting Spark, her partner. Her partner was still unconscious. She frowned before getting up and running over to her partner and pulling out a spare Oran Berry and pressing it to Spark's lips. The Pichu's nose soon twitched and she bit down on the berry so Tasha released it as Spark at it extremely quickly. "Thankyou Tasha!" Spark stated smiling at her partner before looking around confused "Wow... what happened here?"

"Uh... maybe I'll explain that later..." She looked away from the Pichu and rubbed the back of her head nervously and sullenly deciding that later would be never if she could help it. "Anyway, how much further do you think that the Haxorus Guild is?" she asked and Spark snorted.

"Considering we've been wandering in the opposite direction for a while now... a lot further away than it should be. Thankyou Fang!" Spark grinned and then pulled out the Wonder Map with an even wider grin. "Hey, I've been there before, so just follow me!" the Pichu stated and she stared after her partner while Fang blinked and rushed after the Pichu.

_'She's been there before?' _Tasha blinked before realising that she'd almost completely lost her companions. In an almost blind panic she dashed down the tunnel after them, following the cues that her aura gave her mostly. She watched her team mate mind in a swirl as they made their way back down the tunnel and eventually out into a forest area with humongous tall trees that she really felt dwarfed by. While they still encountered random Pokémon it was much rarer and eventually they stopped been attacked all together as they came to a more rocky section with the rocks looming over them.

It felt a lot as though she was been judged, especially with the blood on her paws from her loss of control earlier. She could feel herself wilt even as Fang perked up and began to look much more relaxed and excited, if the slightest bit nervous about obviously returning to his home and point of origin in this place. She subconsciously straightened her back and furiously pushed back her bangs as they drew nearer to the base though. She needed to look presentable when meeting another Guild's Guildmaster after all, or it would reflect poorly on the Guild that she came from.

"This is the Haxorus Guild!" Fang darted forwards and pointed at the mouth of a cave that had bright red painted on the sides from it looking similar to long and curved sharp red tusks with green paint over a few parts to echo the resemblance to Haxorus itself. "Oh, the identifier is that Grill there!" he pointed to the grill in front of the cave and the grates and looked at his companions. "Tasha... I think that it would be a good idea if you went first."

She nodded her head and stepped forwards onto the Grate and remained perfectly still fully aware of what would happen and how this would play out, she was also rather eager to experience it, so that she could know how to act via the way that their checker reacted to her and her team. Even if Fang was a member of their Guild technically, she already felt as though he was a true member of Team Aura, he just seemed to fit.

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected! Who's Footprint? Who's Footprint? The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's! You may enter... Wait there are strangers with you! Get them to stand up there via standard procedure!" the voice was gruff but firm and Tasha stepped of the grate feeling oddly lighter, she'd been approved. Spark quickly stepped forwards on the grate and the process repeated, although with a little hesitation as though the Grate Keeper was unsure of what to actually think of the Pichu standing about them. As soon as Fang stepped over the grate though, all bets were off and the fun truly began as they were let into the Guild.

* * *

"Well that truly never gets old!" Fang grinned up at his mother Haxorus with a proud and pleased smile on his face. It felt good to be home, but been with the two girls, Team Aura had made him feel like he could finally handle himself, like he was finally able to do anything if he set his mind to it. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth ready to ask a big question.

Only the door opened first and in waltzed two of the Guild's own members. Still rookies the two monkeys in front of him, one green the other red we're the latest members of the Haxorus Guild and the only members of Team Pan. He glanced at the Pansage and Pansear wondering what in the world they were doing there. He absently noticed that Tasha straightened up even more upon their entrance but that wasn't really important.

"Hello, Guildmaster Haxorus!" the Pansage grinned as he spoke and winked cheekily at the members of Team Aura that were gathered in the room. "We've gathered some more information on the horrible outlaw group Team Starters!" The Pansage's grin turned maniac and the Pansear began to smirk. "Earlier today they were apparently defeated by some rookies, still new recruits, barely a full day as team. The recruits, well according to the information they're some of Wigglytuff's students!"

"How interesting!" Tasha couldn't help herself as she smirked at the two monkeys "Considering we're Wigglytuff's students, and just so happened to defeat Team Starters earlier today!" she grinned triumphantly at the stunned looked she received from both boys. "It's nice to see you again Vice Admiral!" she added a salute on to the statement before turning to Spark who looked rather lost.

"Tasha? Lieutenant Junior Grade Tasha?" the Pansage stared in complete shock at the shiny riolu who returned his look with a rather bemused look of her own. "Of course you would have been able to kick their asses... you're the youngest of this century." the Pokémon slapped one of his hands over his face before peering once more at her then shaking his head. "Miss Haxorus' that's the girl I was talking about... the girl I trained as a human!"

"Yes Jules, we've heard it all before!" the Pansear cut in utilising sarcasm to it's full potential. "You were a Human, and in the Military, a Vice Admiral, stuck with training a girl who cheated her way in using an Abra named Cookie and quickly rose in the ranks to become a Lieutenant Junior Grade before the accident that turned your entire faction into Pokémon with only select members keeping their memories. Yourself included... but isn't that a little bit welll... convenient?" the Pansear asked and Jules stuck out his tongue. Team Aura was rather confused while Haxorus looked rather amused by the situation and Fang, tired of it.

"Jules, James!" Both turned to their Guildmaster "I think that it's time for you to go, I am currently in correspondence with Team Aura of the Wigglytuff Guild and delaying them any further will be seen as poor ethics on your part!" the stern tone sent both of the monkey type Pokémon scrambling from the area and leaving Haxorus, Fang, Tasha and Spark to freely converse.

"Mother! I was going to ask... can I join their team?" Fang's question caused everyone to freeze but Tasha's face broke out into a huge grin and Spark seemed to almost anticipate the answer. "I mean, I know that I'm the only one left Mother, but I'm sure that these two will be able to help me find the answers!" he aimed a pleading look up at his Mother who's face remained unreadable while in the background both Tasha and Spark traded glances, what answers could he possibly be looking for. "Please?"

"Oh, I don't see why not!" Haxorus nodded her head before looking down at Team Aura "May I borrow your badge?" she asked and blinking Tasha handed it over, albeit cautiously unsure of what was happening. "As a Guildmaster, and fully allowed to do this I hear by promote you Team Aura from Normal Rank to Bronze Rank!"

At the words Tasha felt a sudden rush of power as though something had just changed in the universe. Spark gasped and bowed her head in respect to Haxorus and Fang beamed up at his mother in excitement. Accepting the badge back Tasha held it in her paws for a few seconds longer than normal since it felt newer again, like it had been changed. She rose her head and gulped slightly. "Thankyou! Guildmaster Ma'am!" she gave a salute and Haxorus smiled at all three of the children in front of her.

"Now then, I would suppose that it's time for all three of you to be running on back to your own guild then!" She nodded her head up at Haxorus and Spark nodded and Fang grinned. All three looked at each other briefly before dashing from the room and heading as quickly as possible back to their home base ready to rest up and prepare for the next day.

* * *

_'What a day, what an amazing day! So Tasha was recognised by Jules huh? How interesting, I wonder... could that mean that he was claiming the truth... but if he was then why would more humans be turning into Pokémon? Why would this be happening?' _Fang yawned as he gazed at the moon through the bars on their window before turning to look at Tasha and Spark as they slept. _'Does this mean that they're important... just like the ones from the Future? Grovyle, Team Piquil?' _he closed his eyes and pictured the legendary heroes in his mind, the ones who'd changed time and saved the world, not once but twice. _'Nah... it's not possible... surely, surely everything is fine... humans becoming Pokémon... just an old legend...'_

* * *

_**A/N: And I have completely rehashed the first three chapters pretty much... but only this one is really effective in showing exactly what sort of changes have taken place with the time-line and the characters... mostly by me actually deciding to explore more about them... especially Tasha since she's the main character... looks like I've also added in some fore-shadowing and references of past events as well... even if you probably won't get many of them since they're more in-jokes really...**_

**trainer bubbles_... if you're reading this... I really am sorry for kind of snubbing you or whatever...so your characters well, they'll be appearing throughout as cameos or jokes, something just to throw it in, since it makes me feel less guilty or evil in the context of things..._**


End file.
